Daughter of a Hero
by SapphireMoon10
Summary: Who is Selina Spencer? What is her place in the tale of magic and mystery we all know so well? This is Selina's story.
1. Summer at the Lopez's

**A/N: This is my first story on this site. Constructive critisism is welcomed! Be harsh, I don't care. Like most people on this site, I am just trying to become a better writer.**

**Please read and review!**

Selina rolled across the ground. Being detected at this critical stage would be catastrophic. Moving silently she crept along to the next source of cover. Any fast movement would be picked up in her target's vision, so Selina stood up slowly and inched towards the door. This was it. The moment she had been waiting for. The footsteps grew closer and Selina stood ready behind the door frame, weapon in hand. One…Two…Three…

'ATTACK!'

The pillow cracked down on the target's head.

'GOTCHA!'

'IM NOT GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!' Natasha turned around, swinging her pillow, catching Selina in the stomach.

'Oooh, you are so going to pay for that!' Selina raised her pillow above Natasha's head and was about to strike, when a whiney voice called out.

'Mummy! Natasha and Selina are being too noisy and I just wanna sleep. Why does Natasha get to stay up late anyway? It's not fair!' Natasha's little sister, Ella, came out of her room, rubbing her eyes.

Immediately Mrs. Lopez ran up to Ella and put her arms around her. 'It's ok darling, they need to go to bed now anyway. I will make sure they use their inside voices from now on.'

Natasha rolled her eyes and pretended to gag and when their mother's back was turned, Ella poked her tongue out at her.

'That little spoilt, goody two shoes, nerdy brat! Why does Mum always take her side! It's not fair!' Natasha muttered, clenching her fists. Selina giggled at her best friend's ranting.

Ella's voice carried from the next room. 'And besides Mummy, I'm the one with the potential in this family. Natasha didn't get above a 'B' in her last report card.'

Natasha clenched her fists, trying to control herself. All of a sudden, the door Ella was standing behind slammed, causing her to scream.

'Ha-ha! It's called karma, little sis!'

Selina laughed. 'Must have been the wind. We should probably get to bed now; we don't want to get into even more trouble!'

'You always ruin the fun!' groaned Natasha.

* * *

><p>'Wake up sleepy head!' Natasha screamed in Selina's ear.<p>

Selina didn't stir. Natasha sighed; getting her best friend up in the morning was a difficult task. The matron at their previous boarding school could never wake Selina up in the mornings. It ended up being a whole dorm effort every morning, with everyone throwing water, food and pillows at her. On the last day of school, the girls had carried her down to the school pool (with the permission of the matron, of course) and threw her in. The second Selina had hit the water, she was awake.

The strange thing, Natasha mused, was that suddenly everyone was pushed into the pool by some invisible force. No one really cared though; it was their last bit of fun all together, before everyone went their spate ways.

Grinning, Natasha picked Selina up bridal style and began carrying her down the stairs, planning on dropping her in the pool again.

Once Natasha had carried her into the hall outside the kitchen, Selina opened her eyes.

'I've been awake for a while, you know. Thanks for the lift to breakfast!'

'You scared me! Bloody hell, you've put on a few pounds!'

'Oooh, Mummy, Natasha swore!' Ella taunted. She was sitting at the dining room table, waiting for breakfast.

'NATASHA! Language please!' Mrs. Lopez was in the kitchen, making breakfast.

Natasha rolled her eyes. 'It's not even swearing,' she called back to her mother.

In an undertone she turned to Selina. 'I'll be glad when school is back, I sometimes can't stand my mother or sister.'

'At least you have them.' Selina said quietly.

Natasha swore under her breath, how could she be so tactless? Selina's mother had died when she was eight, causing her to move across the country to live with a father she had never met before. That was when the two friends had met. Selina had just moved to the boarding school upset, lonely, and still coming to terms with her loss. Natasha was naturally very people-person, and they slowly became friends, once Selina had got over being shy.

The awkward silence was broken when Mrs. Lopez announced breakfast was ready. Mr. Lopez came down stairs in a hurry, already dressed for work.

As everybody ate their breakfast together, they were all talking happily to each other. Mr. Lopez told a very interested Natasha about a tumor he had to remove the previous day, Ella bragged about her last exam result to her mum, and then Natasha started telling jokes that only she seemed to find funny.

Normal family things, Selina thought with a twang of jealousy. Her father wasn't a very talkative person, and without a sibling meals were usually very quiet, with Selina reading for the most part. She didn't mind reading, but still. It would be nice to have company.

After they finished eating, the girls ran upstairs to get changed. Natasha spent half an hour looking for the perfect shirt to wear, while Selina pulled the first thing she could find out of her trunk and chucked it on. Natasha dragged Selina down stairs to go out shopping for the day, much to Selina's joy. The shopping center was near Mr. Lopez's doctor's clinic, so he was driving them.

'This is going to be fun!' Natasha said, with an evil smile on her face.

Selina groaned. She hated shopping.

* * *

><p>'You've got to admit, that was pretty fun.' Natasha nudged Selina on the car trip back.<p>

'Okay, the ice cream and book buying was okay. You forcing me into every pair of clothes you see? Not fun.'

After a few minutes of bickering, the car pulled into the driveway. The two girls walked into the hall way to find Mrs. Lopez sitting on the couch, looking at what seemed to be a letter.

'Oh, hello girls.' She looked up at them and forced a smile, hastily shoving the letter away.

'Is everything ok Mum? Natasha asked.

Mrs. Lopez sighed. 'Some issues have come up.'

'Like what? Has someone died?' Her husband ran up to her, anxious.

'No, no. Not that bad. I need to talk to you.' She looked at Selina and Natasha, 'Alone, please girls?'

Natasha and Selina ran upstairs. Natasha looked at Selina. 'I hope it's nothing really bad.'

'It'll be fine.' Selina paused. 'Actually, I need to tell you something too.'

'Oh god. It's bad, isn't it?' Natasha sat down on her bed.

Selina nodded. 'It might be.'

'Wait, what do you mean, it might be?'

She sighed, pushing a strand of her black her out of her face. 'Well, you see, there's a chance I might not be going to the same school as you.'

Natasha's face fell. 'Oh yeah, you mentioned that a while ago, is it that school your dad teaches at?'

'Yeah, that's the one. Just remember, I don't know for sure whether I'm in or not.'

'Well, as soon as you find out, ring me.'

The bedroom door opened, to reveal Mr. and Mrs. Lopez standing in the hallway.

'Listen, Selina. Some family things have come up and we need to make a trip into London tomorrow. Would it be okay if we dropped you home tonight?'

'Oh. Yeah, I assume Dad will be home.' Selina said her heart dropping. She had dreaded going back to her lonely house.

'Are you sure Selina can't come with us?' Natasha pleaded.

'No, it would be best if it was just us.' Mrs. Lopez said, exiting the room.

Natasha looked really confused and worried. 'I'm so sorry you have to go home Selina. I honestly have no idea what has happened.' She leant forward and hugged her best friend.

Selina permitted Natasha to hug her. 'It's fine. I just hope you guys will sort out whatever it is. And anyway, I miss my dad. It's been ages since I've seen him!'

* * *

><p>Natasha helped Selina pack, and after no time they were in the car.<p>

Natasha bit her lip, not knowing what to say for the first time in her life. The car bumped along the road, and the girls sat in the back seat silently.

Selina knew Natasha was worried about what was going on, and she was too. Heck, the Lopez's were like the family she never had.

'Ring me when you find out. I'm gonna be bored to the rest of the holidays, I'll crave human company, even if it is just talking on the phone.' Selina smiled.

'That's a joke! You would lie in your room reading for the rest of your life if you were allowed too!'

The awkwardness between them was gone in an instant, and the rest of the car drive was the friends joking and singing stupid songs, until Mrs. Lopez threatened to pull over if they didn't shut up.

One hundred bottles on the wall later, the car pulled up onto Selina's street.

'Did you end up ringing your father Selina? He doesn't know you're coming, does he?' Mrs. Lopez looked back to Selina,

'He will be home, don't worry! Knowing him, he probably doesn't even know how to answer a phone, being old and everything.'

Mrs. Lopez laughed. 'What are you saying about old people, missy?'

* * *

><p>Selina said goodbye to Natasha and her mum at the gate of her house, and walked alone to the front door. Even though the curtains were drawn, she could tell somebody was home. Realizing the house keys were in the bottom of her bags, Selina put them down, and raised her hand to knock on the door. On the third knock, the door opened.<p>

Severus Snape stood in the doorway.

'I missed you Dad!'


	2. Spinners End

**A/N: I know, I know. It's been forever. So many things have happened in the past weeks, and I'm so sorry for not posting for a while! I've writen an extra long chapter to make up for it. It's actually half of what the original 2nd chapter was supposed to be...**

**Thank you to Narcissa-Weasly, Maara Annika, eriberry2408, Saku-Ryaku, Serendipity-Saga, Perfectly Innocent Slytherin and SkyeElf. You guys are totally awesome! **

**Oh, also the 'OoOoOoO' serve as a paragraph break. For some reason the document manager thing wont let me do proper spacing...anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>'Selina! What are you doing here?'<p>

Selina rolled her eyes. 'It's my house…'

No, no. I mean why are you here early? I wasn't expecting you for another week!' Severus quickly corrected himself.

'Good to see you too.' Selina muttered under her breath.

'Well, come in. I've set up your room for you, so you can unpack your things.' He stood aside to let Selina walk through the door.

Selina walked into the musty, cramped house. It was only ever lived in during the summer months, when her dad was home from teaching and she was home from school. Selina looked around the small living room that reminded her of a cell. The only good thing about it was that all the walls were covered with bookshelves. The staircase could even be hidden by a bookshelf, although right now it was open. She started to walk up the staircase, stepping carefully to avoid tripping on the small steps. Her room was down the end of the hallway, and to get in she had to go through a portrait of lady who was apparently her grandmother. When she first moved in, her dad had insisted that she took the hidden room, and Selina was still a bit confused why. She had asked him one day, and he simply said: 'Just in case, I don't know what the future holds.'

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Opening the door, Selina looked inside her room. Her dad had indeed cleaned it up, and had even painted the walls blue, Selina's favourite colour. At least he was learning, Selina mused. When she first came to live with him, he had no clue what to do with an 8 year old girl. Selina hoped things will get better now that he has had more experience, and now that she was the same age as the kids he teaches at school.

Selina suddenly dropped her bags and ran down the stairs.

'Dad! Has my letter come yet?' She ran up to where he was reading.

Severus looked up in surprise. 'Letter? What letter?'

'Oh. There haven't been any owls at all?' Selina said with obvious disappointment in her voice.

The corners of Severus's mouth twitch slightly.

'Daaaad! Please tell me!' Selina begged.

'It's on the kitchen table.' He said, looking back to his book.

She ran into the cramped kitchen, and sure enough on the table was a letter. It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.)

Dear Ms Spencer,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall.

'Are you happy now?'

Selina looked up from the letter, still smiling. She hadn't heard her dad come into the room.

'Yes! I'm so excited! I can't believe I forgot about it!'

'I half expected you to ring me on the telphon and ask me whether you got in.'

'Dad, come on. It's a telephone, and do you even know how to answer it?'

Severus ignored the last bit. 'Now, we'll go into Diagon Ally to get your things soon.'

'Can't we go now?' Selina begged.

'Have to finishing brew a Polyjuice Potion for myself, which should be finished in a week. It would be a weird sight to see the Potions Master walking around with a young girl. Nobody knows about you, and I would like to keep it that way.' He looked at her, sensing her next question. 'And you'll have an easier time at Hogwarts if nobody knows about you being my daughter.'

'Huh? I don't get it. Why would it matter if I'm related to you?' She said, her feelings slightly hurt.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Er, well. Let's just say I don't think I'm the favourite teacher at Hogwarts…I think you would prefer not being associated with me so you can fit in.'

Selina nodded, but was still a bit confused. 'Is that why I still have mum's last name? So nobody will make the connection?'

'Exactly. Now, you didn't finish unpacking did you? I'll come up and help.' He turned and started going up the stairs.

Selina giggled. He looked like a bat.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

'And how many books did you take, exactly?' Severus grabbed yet another book from Selina's trunk.

'Uh, about nine. Or ten. Possibly fifteen? Twenty at the most.' She squirmed nervously under her dad's glare.

'And how many did I specifically say you could take?'

'Five. But I NEEDED these other ones, in case I got bored! And I did read all of them…'

Severus couldn't help but give a small smile. 'You remind me of what I was like when I was your age. Although that may not be a good thing…' He added as an afterthought.

'Well I do look like you. Except I'm a girl. And my hair is longer than yours. And my eyes are a different colour. And I'm short' Selina rambled on. She was always quiet and conservative at school, but at home she was a lot more bubbly and talkative.

'And you have your mother's nose. That you should be happy about.' He looked at his watch. 'I have to go stir the Polyjuice Potion so can you finish unpacking by yourself?'

'Yes Dad.' Selina got back to work. Her room was quite bare, and like the rest of the house, lacked loving touches. Finally, all of her clothes were in the draws and the books on the bookshelf.

Selina went out of her room, and into another small room down the hall. Severus was hunched over a large cauldron which had slow, thick, bubbling liquid in it.

'Oooh, is that the potion?' Selina was quite curious.

'No, it's a dragon, what do you think?' He rolled his eyes. 'Sorry, I keep forgetting you're not one of those annoying students…'

'That's ok.' Selina said, 'can you tell me stories about Hogwarts again?'

Severus sighed. 'Later, I'm busy right now, but do you want to read the instructions from the book to me? I'm up to the final five steps.' He knew the potion off by heart, but he thought it might make Selina feel better, and after seeing her nod enthusiastically, he knew he made the right decision.

'Ok, so next you need to…' Selina grabbed the book and started reading out the instructions. 'What are these notes on the side? Was it you?'

'Yes, I spent most of my OWL and NEWT study times finding better ways to brew certain potions, and making up and perfecting new spells. This book can get even a Squib an O. Maybe when you are further up at Hogwarts I'll let you use it. But only when you are old enough!' He added, seeing Selina's eyes light up mischievously.

'So will the potion definitely be ready in a week?' Selina asked, after reading the instructions from the book and watching her dad ever so carefully at ingredients.

'Yes, but now we have to make an important decision: what to eat for dinner.' Severus walked down the kitchen, with Selina right behind.

'Uh, is there anything that isn't green and fuzzy in the fridge? Last time I check the only palatable item was a can of anchovies. And I don't even like anchovies!' She yanked open the fridge door to prove her point.

'Alright then, show me how to use this telphon and we can order muggle pizza.' Severus raised his hand to the surrender position and rolled his eyes.

'YES!'

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Selina rolled over in bed the next morning, wishing that there were birds chirping cheerfully outside, instead of a lone crow cawing. She hated this neighbourhood, with the polluted river, identical grubby houses lined up in a row, and especially the big ruined mill which casts a shadow over their house, making it seem like the sun is never shining.

Suddenly, Selina sat up. She was sure she was forgetting to do something…something important…

'Natasha!' She cried out, just remembering that she had promised to ring her friend. Selina bounced out of bed, and pushed open the portrait door. There was a phone in the corridor, and Selina knew Natasha's number off by heart.

'Hello?' Mrs Lopez answered the phone.

'Hey, it's Selina. May I speak to Natasha please?'

'Oh, hello Selina. You got in your house fine; your dad was home, was he?' Selina also heard her yell 'NATASHA!' away from the mouthpiece.

'Yes, and he was quite happy to see me.'

'Selina!' Natasha was on the phone now. 'What are you doing up this early in the morning?'

'Haha, I just remembered that I had to ring you. So was everything alright?'

'Er, yeah. Nothing too bad, just a minor issue, you don't need to worry, nothing of that much importance-'

'Nat, you're rambling.'

'Sorry. So, have you got into that school?' Natasha asked, in an innocently normal voice- not normal for Natasha at all.

'Well, yeah. I'm really sorry. We can still catch up on holidays, right?'

'Yeah, definitely! So are you surviving all right at home by yourself, with only books for company?'

Selina frowned. Why did Natasha seem sort of…relieved that Selina was moving schools? Maybe it was just her imagination. 'Oh I don't think I can live here any longer! Too many books and not enough little annoying children!' She said sarcastically.

Natasha pretended to miss the sarcasm in Selina's voice. 'Urgh, I'll gladly give you my sister.'

'Selina, time to get off the phone.' Severus came up behind Selina and tapped her on the shoulder, making her jump.

'Was that your dad Sel?' Natasha asked curiously.

'Yeah, he says I have to go now.'

'Oh, ok. Well, I'll ring you a bit later in the holidays. Talk to you later!'

'Bye!' Selina hung up the phone.

'C'mon, we need to make sure none of your stuff is lying around.' Severus started walking down the hall.

Selina walked after him, three of her strides fitting into one of his. 'Why?'

'I'm getting visitors. It's crucial that they don't know about you, and they'll be arriving in half an hour.'

'Oh, ok.' Selina wasn't quite sure how she felt about being a 'secret' to the rest of the world.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Selina quickly ate a piece of toast while Severus bustled around the kitchen and the living room, making sure nothing of Selina's was visible. Severus quickly vanished Selina's plate, and instructed her to stand.

'Now this is just a disillusionment charm, that way if you do need to come out of your room, we won't see you.' Severus said, and tapped his wand on her head.

'Whoa, that feels weird.' Selina said, it felt like he had cracked an eggs on her head, and the yolk was running down her body. She held out an arm, and let out a small gasp of surprise. It was like she had turned into a human chameleon, almost completely blending in to all of her surroundings.

'If you move slowly, it'll be impossible for anyone who wasn't looking for you to see you.' Severus explained.

'That makes sense…' Selina muttered.

Severus looked like he was going to respond, but two loud 'crack' sounds came from the door way. 'They're here. Try and stay out of the way of us, alright?'

Selina nodded but realised he couldn't see her and said: 'Ok.'

Severus walked out to the door, while Selina walked to the door into the living room and stopped. She was curious to see what these people were like.

The door opened and three people walked in. Two were obviously adults, and Selina presumed they were married. A young boy, who looked to be their son, was with them; he couldn't have been that much older than Selina. All three had pale skin and platinum blond hair, and the father and the son had similar pointy faces.

'Lucius,' Severus nodded to the man, 'Narcissa,' the women smiled slightly, 'and Draco,' the young pale boy just looked bored, 'I just you are all well?'

'Yes. I trust you know why we are here?' Narcissa walked forward into the house, and her husband and son followed.

'Young Draco's marks, I'm guessing.' Severus sat down on an arm chair, motioning for the others to do the same.

'It's not my fault! Harry Potter is the favourite, and that stupid mudblood-' Draco started saying angrily.

Severus cut across him. 'Never say that word while in my presence!'

Draco glared at him. 'That stupid _muggleborn_,' he stressed the word, glancing at Snape, 'Granger is such a teacher's pet!

'None of the teachers are realising Draco's full learning capacity, you see, Severus.' Narcissa spoke up.

'Very well. Do you want me to speak to the other teachers about this…'

'Or you can tutor him. Potions is his best subject, and as you are the best teacher at Hogwarts.' Lucius interrupted, quite rudely in Selina's opinion.

Severus nodded curtly. 'I shall tutor him every Saturday night, until you see it fit for him to stop.'

Narcissa nudged Draco. 'What do you say…?'

'Thank you Professor.' Draco said sulkily.

'Do you wish to receive payment?' Lucius asked.

'No, it will just be repaying the many favours you have paid me.' Severus said with a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

'You need to get out of this muggle dump Severus, it's disgusting.' Lucius replied, glancing out the grubby window.

Severus seemed to not hear this last comment and stood up. 'Tea? Pumpkin Juice?' He inquired.

'It's alright, we have to be going. Lucius has a meeting with the other Hogwarts Governors, and Draco is going to Vincent's house.' Narcissa stood up and walked towards the door. Draco walked out behind her.

'I shall send you an owl after the meeting to tell you the outcome.' Lucius smirked slightly and followed his wife and son. After the door shut Selina heard two loud 'crack's followed by silence.

'Well that's an interesting family.' Selina said after a few moments of silence.

'And I have to pretend to like them. The Malfoys are the textbook example of a pureblood family: filthy rich, rude and snobby.' Severus said, while tapping his wand on Selina's head once again- this time lifting the disillusionment charm.

'Buy my mum was a pureblood, and she wasn't like that!' Selina blurted out, immediately wishing she hadn't brought the subject of her mother up. Not only did thinking of her make Selina feel hollow inside, it also affected Severus. He would usually freeze up, change the subject, or even walk away.

'Some families are different.' He said stiffly, and sure enough, walked out of the room.

Selina waited a few moments and followed after him. He was in the room upstairs that had the cauldron full of polyjuice potion in it; Severus was looking through the bookcase.

'Here are a few books you may like to read.' He said, handing her a small pile of books, not meeting her eyes.

Selina took the books out of his hand. 'Why won't you talk about my mother?'

Severus let out an audible sigh. 'I'll tell you when you're older; when you will be able to understand.'

'Promise?'

'I'd perform the unbreakable vow if you were of age.' He said. 'Oh, the potion will be ready in a few days, so we'll go get all your school things at Diagon Alley by the end of the week.'

'Yay!' Selina smiled and ran to her room. The books her dad gave her were a mix of fiction, and non-fiction. She jumped on her bed and started reading a fiction one called 'The mystery of the shape shifter' by Erin Wester. It was the perfect book to take her mind of the subject of her mum, and to pass the time.

'Two weeks till Hogwarts!' She sang quietly to herself. 'I can't wait!'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My friend who normally edits my work is away on holidays (come back Saku!) so I apoloise for any errors. A big big thank you to Serendipity-Saga for agreeing to beta this story! **

**But anyway, review! I'll give you a virual cookie... =)**


End file.
